


An Exciting Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #543: Snape and The Grey Lady.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Exciting Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #543: Snape and The Grey Lady.
> 
> **Warnings:** None.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Exciting Life

~

Severus, surprised to be alive after the events of the war, was even more surprised when Harry Potter started visiting him in Hogwarts’ infirmary. It took only a few encounters for Severus to be convinced of Potter’s sincerity, however, and soon he anticipated the visits, particularly because of the exciting stories Potter told.

“...in my scar, Hufflepuff’s cup, Nagini, and Ravenclaw’s diadem." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t that lost?”

“Not so much lost as hidden.” Potter sighed. “Although now I suppose it’s truly lost.”

:Perhaps not:

The voice came from everywhere and Severus automatically started to reach for his wand. 

~

Both Severus and Potter blinked as Helena Ravenclaw materialised. “Your magic won’t work on me,” she said, eyeing Severus. 

He put his wand down. “How can we help you, Grey Lady?”

Helena floated towards him. “Find what was lost.” 

Potter coughed. “Sorry, but if you mean the diadem, we can’t. It was destroyed by Fiendfyre, along with the Room of Requirement. It’s gone.”

“I know what transpired. I was watching.” Helena’s eyes narrowed. “But it is not completely lost. It can be recovered.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. "Oh?" 

Her smile made Severus shiver. “Yes. And you’re the ones to do so.”

~

“How do I get roped into these things?” Severus muttered as he and Potter arrived at the last known location of the Room of Requirement. 

Potter sighed. “Welcome to my life. I’ve been asking myself that for years.” 

Severus had tried to dodge Helena’s assignment by claiming he was still recovering from poisoning, but unfortunately Poppy, another Ravenclaw, thought he needed the exercise, and sided with Helena. 

Potter had started pacing back and forth before a ruined bit of wall. “What are you doing?” Severus asked. 

“Searching for the Room.” 

Severus snorted, raising his wand. “Fortunately, there are better methods.” 

~

There apparently _weren’t_ better methods. Frustrated, Severus lowered his wand after an hour of spell-casting. 

Potter coughed. “I told you that wouldn’t work. The Room hid us from Umbridge for months; it can’t be revealed by magical strength.”

Severus glared at the wall. “You’re sure it’s here?” 

“No.” Potter shrugged. “As I said, this is where it was the last time I saw it. It moves. That’s if it survived the fire.” 

“Fabulous.” Severus huffed. “Well if the Grey Lady’s so all knowing, perhaps she should show us where it is now.” 

:Use your heads and it will find you:

~

Severus’ neck was throbbing unpleasantly. He remained silent, however, trailing after Potter in search of the Room. _At least the view’s pleasant,_ he thought, eyeing Potter’s arse. 

Potter was so distracting that Severus stumbled, almost falling. 

“Are you all right?” Potter asked. 

“Fine,” snapped Severus. But as Potter turned away, he sagged. _I’m a vain fool. I needn’t worry about appearing weak before him. He’s not interested in me. What I need is a place to rest--_

Just then, the wall he’d been leaning on began to move. Within moments, a door had formed. 

“You found it!” cried Potter. “Brilliant.”

~

The Room of Requirement was rough around the edges, but it did produce a chair for Severus. Charred furniture and odds and ends were scattered everywhere.

While Severus rested, Potter looked around, trying to get his bearings. “I’ve no idea where to start,” he finally said. “It’s nothing like it was before.” 

“Perhaps the Grey Lady should give us a hint,” Severus snarked. He half expected her to reply, and when she didn’t, he relaxed. 

“I dunno if she can manifest in here,” said Potter. “The Room doesn’t follow the usual rules.” 

Severus hummed. “Your sort of place.” 

Potter grinned.

~

“Let’s try the easy way first.” 

Potter blinked. “Which is?” 

Severus raised his wand. “ _Accio diadem_!” When nothing happened, he sighed. 

Potter pursed his lips. “Good idea. How about... _Accio Horcrux_!”

That yielded equally disappointing results, so, with a groan, Severus stood. “It appears we’ll be doing this the hard way. I’ll search this side, you that one. Shout if you find it.” 

Potter hesitated. 

“What?” 

“Well, I assumed the diadem was okay now. But what if some of Voldemort is still in it?”

Severus pulled back the sleeve of his robes, revealing his clear left arm. “No. He’s gone.”

~

It’d been another hour and Severus was hungry. He refrained from thinking about it too much, however, afraid the Room would try to provide food. 

He watched Potter as he searched, occasionally stopping to admire his trim form. 

When Potter looked up and caught him staring, he smiled. Severus’ heart clenched. Looking away, he reached blindly for the next item, lost his footing, and went sprawling, several things landing on his head. 

“Snape!” Potter shouted. “Are you all right?” 

Severus reached up, his hand closing around...something. Blinking, he stared at the diadem. “Evidently the Grey Lady was being literal.” 

~

“I knew you could find it.” Helena examined the charred diadem. 

Severus snorted, rubbing the lump on his head the diadem had caused by falling on it. “Indeed.” 

Potter, hovering close, murmured, “More pain potion?” 

Severus shook his head. Potter had been gratifyingly attentive since helping him back to the infirmary. _Don’t read anything into it._ “What shall you do with it?” he asked Helena. 

She smiled. “Hide it.” 

Potter nodded. “Good idea. We won’t say anything.” 

“I know you won’t.” Helena waved her hand and the diadem floated towards her. “Thank you.” Within moments she, and it, had disappeared.

~

“I’m glad we could help her,” said Potter.

Severus hummed. “She didn’t give us much choice.” 

Potter grinned. “True.” 

Severus closed his eyes. “So is this a typical day for you?” 

“Not really.” Potter hummed. “No one tried to kill me, after all.” 

Severus chuckled. “What an exciting life you lead.” 

“Too exciting?” Potter whispered. 

Severus opened his eyes, finding Potter leaning over him. He blinked. “Not _too_ exciting, no.” 

Potter smiled, his intentions clear in his eyes. “Good, because I rather like having you in it.” 

As they kissed, Severus reflected that perhaps the exciting life wasn’t too bad. 

~


End file.
